


Sick

by pastabby



Series: Lemondrop [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caretaking, Common Cold, M/M, OC X CANON, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastabby/pseuds/pastabby
Summary: Colds suck. Luckily there’s a caring (but kind of harsh) boyfriend to nurse you back to health.
Relationships: Original Male Character / Luigi
Series: Lemondrop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045530





	Sick

“You’re running a fever...”

Kasai stared down at the sickly plumber before him, his palm resting right on his forehead. Luigi was warm, almost uncomfortably warm. He could feel him shivering too. That was a problem.

“I-I am…?” Luigi slurred. He seemed to be barely aware of the world...that wasn’t good, either.  
He sniffled and quickly swiped at the moisture leaking from his nose while Kasai went to grab a blanket for the shivering plumber. “Why didn’t you tell me you were feeling like shit?” he sighed, wrapping the blanket around the sick plumber’s body and essentially cocooning him in it.

“I-I was f-fine this m-morning…” Luigi stammered, but not before stifling a sneeze into his sleeve.

“‘Fine’ my ass.”

Kasai eased him onto the couch before going to get the thermometer. “Don’t move. I’ll be back.” 

He dug through the bathroom cabinet as he looked for the thermometer. He could hear the sick plumber’s sneezing from behind the door, and couldn’t help feeling bad for him.

Meanwhile Luigi was alone on the couch. He curled himself into a fetal position to try and stay warm. Kasai was right, he really did feel like shit.  
He wiped his nose on his sleeve again and pulled the blanket tightly around his body. Just in time for Kasai to come back. 

“Come on, open up.” In a single move he slipped the thermometer under the sickly plumber’s tongue, holding it in place for him so he wouldn’t have to unwrap himself from his blanket nest. 

While he waited he looked into the plumber’s eyes. They were dull, tired, and even slightly reddened, too. Luigi’s face was pale, save for the fever flush spreading across his cheeks.  
“You look awful.”

“D-Don’t remind me...” was all that Luigi could muster. He sniffled weakly, pulling a hand from under his blanket nest to wipe away the moisture leaking from it. At least until Kasai swatted his hand away. “I said don’t move.”

“S-Sorry…”

Kasai grabbed a few tissues from the box on the table and wiped his boyfriend’s running nose with it. And all the while Luigi could only shiver helplessly as the reading on the thermometer continued to climb. 

“101.2… You’re sicker than I thought.” Kasai put the thermometer away and carefully scooped him up into his arms, keeping the blanket wrapped around his body. “God, I can feel your shivering. Back to bed with you.”

It took all of Luigi’s strength not to immediately fall asleep in Kasai’s arms. “I’m c-cold...” he whined, but not before coughing into the blanket afterwards. His shivering intensified despite the combined warmth of being swaddled in the blanket and being pressed against Kasai.

Kasai just sighed and deposited the sick plumber onto his bed. “You need to rest. I’d love to stay with you and cuddle you to sleep but it’s my turn to get the groceries this week. I’ll be back, I promise.” 

He turned and made his way towards the bedroom door and almost left out completely, but stopped when he was almost out of the door. He was forgetting something… 

He turned to look at Luigi, who seemed to be barely awake and staring into space, occasionally sniffling or sneezing or something. He’d give the sick plumber a goodbye kiss but he didn’t want to risk falling ill himself… So he came up with an idea. 

Kasai leaned over and very gently pressed his forehead against Luigi’s. He winced a bit from how warm the plumber was. He tried humming, anything to soothe him, maybe lull him to sleep…  
“W-What are you doing…?” Luigi rasped. 

“Shh. No talking, only resting.”

He noticed Luigi’s eyes slowly flickering closed, and felt for his hand, intertwining his fingers with his. Luigi’s hands were cold and clammy, something he noticed right away. The feeling was gross, but Kasai continued on, trying to lull the sickly plumber to sleep so he could leave. But he could tell that he was trying to fight the drowsiness that was quickly overpowering him.

“I know you’re tired,” Kasai hummed. “Just go to sleep, alright?”

“You’re warm…” Luigi mumbled. Eventually his eyes slowly drifted closed, still gripping onto Kasai’s hand as he drifted off to sleep, his snoring muffled by thick congestion.


End file.
